Will O' The Wisps
Will O' The Wisps, or simply the Wisps for short, are souls of deceased human children that died in the highlands of Scotland and Ireland that did not go Heaven or Hell with their reaper. Similarly to ghosts, they are trapped on Earth and freely roam across the lands they died in. Characteristics Will O The Wisps are the souls of children who died in the highlands, and weren't brought to the afterlife. They share many of their traits with ghosts, however, one major difference is Wisps are only children and cannot grow to be violent or hostile. The Will O' The Wisps are falsely known for being the "ghostly saviours" of people who got lost in the highlands after dark. As opposed to guiding people to safety, in most cases - Wisps will lead humans to their deaths, if they decide said human is not worthy of life. They are best known for leading people off of cliffs, or into ditches and lochs - making it appear as if the traveller killed themselves. Wisps do not always kill the people they lead, and on rare cases - they will lead people they deem worthy of getting out of the highlands to safety, out of the forest and into nearby villages. In the Occult Record , it is said that Wisps should not be trusted, and are the child murderers of dozens. It is said trusting a Will O' The Wisp should be a last resort. Will' O The Wisps are described to be very childish, and it is almost impossible to have a civilized conversation with a Wisp - for they have the attention spans of children. They are thought to be rather annoying for this trait, for anyone who has tried to speak with a Wisp. The main reason why people try to speak to the Wisps is to get the future read. Wisps have the ability to read the future, and will if given a good enough reason to - but in most cases will deny requests to do so. Appearance Will O' The Wisps have two main forms which they choose to appear in: their soul form, or a human form. Will O' The Wisps are more so commonly seen as entities made of blue or purple fire, which are commonly mistaken for fireflies because of how they glow and flicker in the night. In this form, they are around 4-6 inches tall. They have no facial features, digits or legs. They are able to speak, despite having no mouthes - and speak an unknown dialect of Enochian. They are also able to giggle, laugh and sing. Wisps are also able to take the forms of themselves when they were humans, taking the visage of regular children. Seeing a Wisp in this form is rather rare, since this creatures' nature is to stay hidden and remain an "urban legend". In thier human forms, they appear to have white or very light pigmented eye colours, and are described to have a youthful glow to them by sighters. They can speak many languages known to humans, and will most commonly appear as link-boys or link-girls, children who guide lost people to "safety". Known Abilities *'Flight- '''Will O' The Wisps are able to fly and hover for long periods of time. *'Super-Speed - 'Wisps are known for being exceptionally fast moving. Seeing a Wisp, in most case is rather rare - because they prefer to playfully hide and dart out of humans' sights. *'Mind-Reading - 'Will O' The Wisps can read minds, but their ability to do so is rather poor comparatively speaking. *'Soul-Reading - 'The Wisps can evaluate human souls. It is suggested and highly belived that how the Wisps choose whom to save from who to lead to death is based off the purity and kindness in one's heart. *'Psychic Abilities - 'The Will O' The Wisps can read the future. They are able to predict and tell the future, a gift which every Wisp possesses. Though they can read minds, they are known to lie more than use this actual ability. If one can communicate effectively with a Wisp, they will grant that person a chance to get their "fate read". *'Teleportation - 'Though it has never been confirmed, many believe that the Will O' The Wisps can teleport throughout the highlands. *'Speech - 'Will O' The Wisps are capable of speaking in their human forms and communiting verbally with humans. They can speak a variety of tongues, but only speak an unknown dialect of Enochian when in their soul-forms. They are able to speak, laugh and sing in both forms. *'Shapeshifting - 'When all the parts of a (single) Wisps' soul are in the same general area, they are able to fuse together and take the form of their human self before death. They can only take the visage of their human self as a child. *'Dispersing - 'Wisps are able to seperate their soul into pieces. In order to form trails for people to follow, a Will O' The Wisp will divide itself like a cell multiple times to create said pathway. *'Eternal Youth - 'As long as their soul remains in tact, Will O' The Wisps will look like children, and remain children for the rest of their existance. Known Weaknesses *'Salt - 'Like many other supernatural species, Will O' The Wisps can be repelled by salt and cannot pass salt barriers. *'Iron - 'Coming in contact with iron will usually burn a Will O' The Wisp, and will cause permanent damage to both their soul and human form. *'Salting and burning of remains - 'Will O' The Wisps can be permanently put to rest by salting and burning their human remains. However, it is rare to preform this on Wisps since they are for the most part harmless and aren't violent - and finding their human remains in the highlands in virtually impossible. *'God - 'God can send Will O' The Wisps into the afterlife. *'Retinal Shine - '''You can easily identify a Wisp by their eyes. They have a distinctive, eerie glow to them. This is something that they cannot turn off or control. Known Wisps *So far, none of the Will' O The Wisps have been named or shown. However, you are free to make your own Will' O The Wisp and put them in this list!! Trivia *Will O' The Wisps are native to Scotland and Ireland only. *If you would like to make your own Will' O The Wisp, please contact me at Shadedleaves! Category:Species Category:Ghosts Category:Genesis of Occult Series Category:Creatures